


The Best Revenge

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [22]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, First Time, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Other, Unhappy Laufey, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey sends an offer to soften the détente that had stood between their realms for generations, and proposes that they cement the new friendship with a marriage between the crown prince Thor and his own son, Loki, third-born of the body royal.</p><p>Thor knows nothing of the Jotuns beyond the old stories his nanny used to tell, trying to frighten the young prince in behaving.</p><p>Loki proves to be very different than the tales made him expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> Today's song- [My Bloody Valentine- Soft As Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Om4meS-SyI)
> 
> A very happy birthday to Sigynthefaithful! I hope you're having a wonderful day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor bowed as the Bifrost touched down, mentally bracing himself for his first sight of his intended. It would be difficult indeed to say who was the most surprised by the words of the Jotun emissary who had arrived in Gladsheim just last week. He came bearing an offer from Laufey to soften the détente that had stood between their realms for generations, and to cement the new friendship with a marriage between the crown prince Thor and his own son, Loki, third-born of the body royal. 

Thor had been raised on stories of frost giants, their menace used by his nanny as a threat when he was misbehaving. The thought of marrying his childhood hobgoblin was legitimately horrifying. Thor did not frighten easily; with his hammer in his hand and warrior friends at his side, there was little reason for fear. But this, though. His father had offered it to him as a choice. Once, when he was younger, an impulsive boy, he would have refused. But now, knowing the value of this treaty for their realm, he merely nodded in acceptance. 

Perhaps it was better to have so little time between the agreement and the wedding; it was less time to think about his future, less time to remember the stories of his past. Yes, perhaps it was better. 

And then, definitely better, Thor straightened from his bow to rest his eyes for the first time on his betrothed, to find no giant at all, but a man his own size. And _no_ monster, for all he had blue skin and red eyes and elaborately curling horns, for his slender beauty wove them all into enchantment. His lips parted. "You are Thor?" he asked. His voice purred over Thor's skin, smooth and rich. 

Thor bowed again. "Loki." 

Loki smiled. "I was led to expect a monster." 

"As was I. If the surprise is half so pleasant for you as it is for me, then I am most gratified." 

"I am most pleased," Loki said, his eyes sweeping across Thor's figure. 

"The people are waiting for us in the Great Hall, to witness the marriage," Thor said, holding his arm politely out to show the way. 

The ceremony itself was little more than a blur. The people cheered wildly, though Thor was well aware that their joy was at the treaty rather than the wedding. Likely they pitied him, being married to a Jotun for the sake of the realm. Though perhaps the people in the front rows, the ones who could see the delicacy of Loki's cheekbones, his finely arched brows and slimly sensuous lips, did not pity him quite so much. 

The feast, likewise, was dazed and rushed. Though no one spoke of it, the kingdom was eager to see Thor and Loki depart for their chambers, to consummate marriage and treaty alike. 

"It is in the treaty that we join tonight, but it is early yet, and we have many hours until daybreak. Perhaps we might sit and talk first?" Thor suggested when they were alone. 

Loki nodded, settling onto the deep loveseat before the fire. 

"Is that too close?" Thor asked. "We know that Jotunheim is cold, but we did not know what you would find comfortable. Whatever changes you need to make in here, you have only to say." 

"No, it's... pleasant," Loki said. There was more than a hint of surprise in his voice. Catching Thor's glance, he continued, "I cast an enchantment upon myself to make the temperatures of your realm enjoyable to me. I am still adjusting." 

Thor's eyes widened. "You can do things like that?" 

"It's quite simple," Loki answered, tilting his head in curiosity. "Are such things not done on Asgard?" 

"Only by a very few. I think my mother will enjoy knowing you better. She has often lamented being the sole seidr-worker in Gladsheim." 

"I would welcome a companion in my studies." 

"That will please her as well. Can I offer you something to drink? You barely touched your wine at the feast." 

Loki's lip curled. Even his expressions of distaste were laden with beauty, noted Thor, who certainly _had_ touched his wine, trying to tamp down his rising nervousness. "It tasted of rot, I thought," Loki said. 

"Oh. Yes, I can see how it might not be to everyone's taste," Thor said. "I can send a servant for something else. Are you thirsty?" 

"I am, rather. I am accustomed to water, but perhaps I should begin learning what else my new home has to offer." 

Thor opened the door and beckoned to the servant stationed outside. "We require beer and mead and some of every juice in the kitchens. And water." 

She bobbed and moved silently away, and Thor joined Loki by the fire. "What shall we talk of, while we wait?" 

For the first time, Loki looked apprehensive. "I know our people have come together before, but I could find nothing on how it is done. Where do you keep your... parts?" 

It was _not_ the conversation Thor had expected. Horseriding, perhaps, or sparring. But Loki was the one who had given up everything he had ever known to come here and make this peace, so Thor followed his lead. "They are here," he answered, brushing his hand lightly across his groin. 

"Is that all?" Loki asked suspiciously. "Why do you have so many clothes, then?" 

"This is how we dress," Thor said, shrugging. "I would say that it is to guard us from the cold, but when it's hot out, we still wear much more than you." 

Loki's face relaxed. "Our clothes are simply to protect our sensitive organs. When I saw you covered neck to foot, I had the most horrible imaginings." 

Thor's warm laughter filled the room. "And yet you thought me no monster when you saw me?" 

"Oh. That." He looked down. "I am so much at your mercy, I thought it best if you liked me from the start," he admitted. It was not without calculation; Thor seemed genuinely eager to please, and a hint of guilt in his feelings towards his new husband might not be entirely remiss. 

But Thor shook his head. "You are a prince of this realm now, at no one's mercy but my father's. _Like_ me, not beneath me. And... although this marriage is not of our own choosing, and I cannot promise you love, I very much hope that we may make a true friendship between us." 

Some might have preferred expressions of undying devotion, but that was not Loki's way. Thor's words bore the stamp of honesty and respect. Even if they did not fall in love, that boded well for their future. Indeed, many who _did_ fall in love were not so fortunate. Like Thor, he had been raised on horror stories of his husband's people, and though it had been unspoken, he knew that his apparent role as peace-payment was meant by his father to insult the Aesir. He had come prepared for cruelty and ugliness and rape hidden under a veil of courtliness, and found instead someone who offered kindness. Who wanted them to be friends. It was better than Loki had known at home. 

So Loki smiled with full sincerity for the first time since coming to Asgard. "Friendship is my wish as well. And, Thor... I begin to believe that we might make each other very happy." 

Thor returned the smile. It was a relief to learn that, little say as they had in the matter, they were both determined to make the best of it. "I begin to believe that, as well." 

A muffled sound at the door caught their attention and Thor jumped to open it, revealing the servant with a laden board. "Ingrid, let me help you," Thor said, taking it from her. "My apologies, I had no idea there were so many juices in existence, let alone in our kitchens." 

"I was alright until I reached the closed door, my lord," she assured him. 

"My thanks all the same. And I don't think we will need anything else tonight?" he said, turning to Loki. 

Loki shook his head _no_ before realizing the gesture may not be the same here. "No," he said. 

"You should go to bed. You look tired," Thor told her. 

"I am," she admitted, "but I was ordered to wait here until I am relieved at dawn." 

"If my father thinks me such a helpless boy, he should not have allowed my marriage. Go to bed," he told her, "and if anyone takes issue, tell them they are welcome to come interrupt my wedding night." 

She grinned and bobbed a curtsy, shutting the door behind him as he carried the board to their wide table. 

Loki watched it all. "Are you so familiar with all the servants here?" he asked. 

Thor shrugged. "I know some better than others, but largely, yes. I suppose so. Is it not so on Jotunheim?" 

"My father would never allow such a thing," Loki said. "Odin does not mind?" 

"He says that servants should be treated with kindness. That it ensures loyalty. He does not allow such familiarity as I do, perhaps, but I like people. Now come, it would be rude of us not to enjoy these after Ingrid carried them so far. If you have a favorite and want more, I will be happy to fetch it for you." 

Loki rose and moved to join Thor at the table. "That is kind of you. Thank you." He rested his hand on Thor’s. It wasn’t any of the things he had read in novels; it wasn’t electric, or breathtaking, or world-changing. It was... it was _warm_ , and pleasantly roughened over the knuckles, and it was a hand that had taken a tray from a tired servant so she could go sleep. And then it was raising Loki’s hand to Thor’s lips, which kissed so, so lightly across the backs of his fingers, and his lips were just as warm as his hand, and they felt meltingly soft. 

Thor’s hair sparkled in the firelight. “All your people have hair?” Loki asked impulsively. 

“Yes, all except some old men,” Thor answered. “Yours is not usual for a jotun?” 

“It sheds at maturity. Everyone’s except mine. It was what gave my father the idea.” Thor frowned. Loki took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth. It felt awkward and unfamiliar in his mouth, like the texture of a foreign fruit. “I was sent as an insult. A slap on the face that Asgard would have to accept with a smile.” 

“I don’t understand…” Thor said slowly. 

“No. I'm not surprised. Most of our knowledge of your people has been lost to time. It seems your knowledge of mine is lost as well. I am a shame to Laufey, a runt who kept my hair into adulthood, only two curls to my horns. He thought your people would find me as freakish as do my own. So when I got here and found I am the same size, and you have hair, and no horns at all… my small ones are better than that, at least.” 

Thor kissed Loki’s fingers again as he considered what lay behind Loki’s words. “And your father did not offer you the chance to refuse this?” he asked. 

“No,” Loki said, confused. “Yours did?” 

“Of course. I knew my duty, but it was mine to fulfill or deny. I trusted you were given the same. I’m sorry. I should not have assumed.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Loki said consolingly. It was strange, to be the one comforting his husband when he had been the one forced into this, but then, it had been a strange day. 

“But we can’t- I will sleep on the rug by the fire.” 

“Thor, remember the treaty. However we got here, here we are now, and we have our duty. And it is a good treaty, whatever the impulse behind it.” 

Thor shook his head. “I thought it was good. But I do not think a good treaty can be bound by an evil act.” 

“And if I want to?” Loki asked quietly, slipping his free hand into Thor’s. Thor’s eyes met his, wide with question. Loki nodded and took a step closer. “Do you? Want?” 

“I do,” Thor breathed, a private repetition of his public vows, duty echoed now by desire as he brought his lips to Loki’s. They were cool and velvet as they moved lightly together. Thor raised his hands to Loki’s waist, thumbs reaching upwards to the bottom of the strong ribcage, his smallest fingers stretching down to the gentle swell of Loki's hips, just above his clothing. He was cool here, too, and just as soft. It reminded Thor of his childhood, when he and Baldr were allowed to play in the first soft snows of winter, before it grew too cold. Like Loki were a snow angel come to life. 

Loki’s lips parted in welcome, and his sigh filled Thor’s lungs as their tongues slid together. His hands snaked around Thor’s back, pulling them closer together as his hands balled up handfuls of cloth. The slightly rough feel of Thor’s hands on his waist was intoxicating, and he felt himself hardening and blossoming in welcome. He could feel Thor's length hardening against his thigh, as well. "May I see more of you?" Loki asked. 

Thor nodded and stepped reluctantly back. He unfastened his cape and tugged off his vambrances before sliding his tunic up and off. He watched curiously as the red of Loki's eyes darkened almost to burgundy. Cool hands crept across his chest, along his arms. 

"Do you like this?" Thor asked. He was not accustomed to worrying about his looks, not with the way half the court swooned whenever he drew near. But he was also well aware that for all their differences, Loki was far closer to an Asgardian ideal beauty than Thor was to a Jotun one. 

Loki's lips quirked. "I do," he said. 

Thor smiled back and brought his hands up to move across Loki's skin, matching him motion for motion. "May I touch your horns, or are they private?" he asked gently. 

"Yes, to both," Loki answered. 

Thor left one hand wrapped around the side of Loki's rib cage, so delicate compared to his own, while he raised the other and ran one finger along the twist. It was so smooth it felt almost glassy, with only the faintest ridges betraying their nature as living, growing things. "Can you feel that?" he asked. 

"A little pressure inside, mostly." 

Private for other reasons, then. Thor could imagine how useful these might be in defeating an opponent; if Thor grabbed hard, he could use it to force Loki any way he wanted. Good reason for a taboo. But Loki's eyes were calm as they watched him. He lowered his hand to Loki's cheek and leaned forward to kiss him again. 

Their mouths moved at the same languid pace as their hands, tongues stroking and exploring, teeth nibbling oh-so-gently on sensuous lips. "More?" Loki asked. 

"Oh, please," Thor breathed. 

Loki could feel Thor's heart racing faster, his chest thudding against Loki's own. He smiled as he tugged gently at Thor's trousers. "I meant, can I see more of you?" 

Thor blushed. "Oh. Yes. I'm sorry, you must think me-" 

"-delightful. That is all. But please, remove these." 

Thor's smile matched Loki's own as he loosened the laces enough to let the heavy cloth fall to the floor. His smallclothes covered barely more than Loki's own loincloth. 

"There. That seems a bit more fair," Loki said, taking a step back. His gaze ran over Thor's figure, his eyes rich with approval. He nodded. "I like this very much." 

Loki stepped closer and settled his hands on the slight swell of Thor's hips, newly revealed. And this time it was Thor's turn to ask. "More?" he said. Loki's only answer was a soft sound in his chest before he brought his mouth to Thor's neck. Thor's breath caught as Loki's tongue swept across the fluttering pulse. Loki slowly kissed his way downward, stopping suddenly just past the broad collarbone. 

Loki paused as a curious thought struck him. He thought he had understood, from their ceremony, that Thor would only be able to sire their children. "You _can_ bear children?" he asked. 

"No, I cannot," Thor said, confused. 

"Why do you have nipples, then?" Loki said. 

Thor shrugged. "I don't know. But they still feel nice, if you touch them," he answered. Loki took his words as invitation and smoothed a fingertip over the one closer to his face, watching with interest as it began to respond. Another pass left it taut and darkened and utterly delectable, and Loki took it impulsively between his lips. Thor's head fell back with a groan as sharp little teeth and an eager tongue teased it into budding tightness before he turned to the other. It was easy - too easy, perhaps - to imagine Loki's mouth further down, those curling lips wrapped around his cock, sucking on him _there_... 

Loki straightened and brought his lips to Thor's throat as he tugged gently at the small garment that still covered him. Thor gave a slight whimper of want as he felt himself bared, the cool air drifting across his aching cock at once a balm and a tease. Loki's tongue worked at the frantic pulse as his hands came forward, exploring by feel. He skimmed first over the firm length of Thor's erection before sweeping back to heft his balls curiously. 

"May I?" Thor breathed. At Loki's nod, he sank to his knees, ignoring the complaint of his cock as he moved away from those cool, caressing hands. He carefully unpinned the cloth that hung low around Loki's hips and gathered it in a loose roll as he drew it off. And then Loki stood before him in all his glory. A proud cock jutted forwards, firm and purple, the tip already glistening. Behind it were flushed petals that sparkled in welcome. Thor leaned forward and ran his tongue carefully down the shaft and then back and within, burying his face in violet. 

Loki gasped and caught hold of Thor's shoulders to stay upright as he licked, gently, incessantly. It was so far beyond anything he had ever known; there had been only lonely nights and lonely fingers, before, and even when he came his legs did not shake like this. "Thor- I can't stand up much longer-" he gasped. Thor withdrew with a pang of regret, dragging his tongue back up Loki's cock to dally a moment in the slit before he stood. 

"Bed?" he asked. At Loki's nod, he shoved away the blankets and laid on his back. Loki had said he wanted this, and his every action, every breath, confirmed his words. Still, knowing he had been given no choice in being sent here... Thor knew he would feel better were Loki to be astride him, in charge, this first time together. Loki slipped in next to him and time fell away as they kissed and touched and explored until nothing outside their room existed, and then Loki rose up. 

He held Thor’s cock carefully still with one hand as he positioned himself above it, rubbing it around to cover it in his natural slickness and smiling at the gasp it elicited. His eyes met Thor’s, and Thor smiled gently in encouragement. And then, biting his lower lip in concentration – just the _sight_ of it doing unspeakable things to Thor – he lowered himself. Loki’s skin was so cool, Thor was not prepared for the heat within as he sank smoothly down. When he had taken Thor fully, he let his weight settle, pressing them together. 

Thor watched Loki's lips fall open as his eyes fell shut, his face awash with pleasure-tinted awe. If he wasn't completely new to this, Thor thought, he was at least new to the enjoyment of it. It was strange; Thor would have thought this would make him feel proud, but instead he felt... humbled. Honored. Well, it _was_ an honor, to share something so new and intimate, and he would do his best to be worthy of it. 

Thor reached down and laid his hand gently on Loki's where it was braced against his thigh. Loki met his gaze, and his eyes were warm in a way that had nothing to do with their color. "You feel lovely," Loki said softly. 

"As do you," Thor answered. 

"Shall I move?" Loki asked. 

Thor nodded. "Whenever you want." 

And at that Loki rose up, slowly, so slowly, the drag giddy and delicious and there could never be anything better and then he sank down and _that_ , that was the only thing better and when he rose again that too was the best thing Thor had ever felt. 

They moved together, Loki's body sinuous above Thor, his elegant hands pushing at the hair that clung to his face as Thor's hands roamed across every inch of skin. He was so, so soft, and Thor thought again of a snow angel as Loki rode him into ecstasy. Loki's movements grew faster as his breathing began to race, hips rolling deliciously as Thor thrust upwards to meet him. He was so beautifully warm inside, and Thor could feel the flutter of delicate muscles all around his shaft, coaxing, caressing. 

Loki's mouth hung open, panting for air and making a soft pleading whimper each time he was filled. Thor couldn't decide if that, or the errant strands of black hair sweat-plastered to his face were more perfect, and when Loki shoved it roughly back, that was just as good. His skin still felt slightly cool to Thor, but his entire body was covered with a sheen of sweat, making him glow in the firelight. Heated like this, his body had a gentle fragrance, scenting the air with hints of wood and spice. 

It was such a temptation to close his eyes and let go, let himself be swept away by warmth and perfume and unbearably erotic little cries, but he was unwilling to lose such a view. Not just yet. Nor was he willing to let go before Loki had taken his pleasure. If their people were alike in this, he thought, Loki was growing close. The heat and wetness of his quim were becoming even more intense, almost impossible to resist. 

As Thor admired, Loki's movements began to break raggedly, and much as Thor had adored the sinuous rolls before, it was irresistible to see him at the brink. Thor clamped his hands on Loki's hips to hold him still as Thor thrust upwards. Little cries gave way to long moans at that, and Loki fell forwards, collapsing onto Thor. His breath was hot on Thor's neck and his sounds of pleasure were right in Thor's ear and his scent was stronger like this but no less lovely. 

"Loki, I can't... not much longer..." Thor gasped. 

Thor shifted his hands, fingers biting into the softness of Loki's ass as he drove frantically upwards. Loki's whole body shook with tension as his breath caught, silent for the passage of a heartbeat before he was moaning again with words he couldn't quite complete, delicate muscles fluttering and clenching as he trembled and came. 

It was too much to resist, and Thor had no reason to, now. So he let go of his control, gave rein to the tense coiling in his belly and felt it explode up and outward as he gave one last thrust, as far as he could go. He froze there, his body demanding to spill deep inside that welcoming heat, as his own climax took over. 

When they finished, Thor lay on his side, running his fingertip lightly across Loki's lips. Loki looked blissful, utterly fucked out, and Thor thought he could look at him forever. "Tell me what words to use to praise you," he said suddenly. 

Loki's laughter felt like kisses on Thor's fingers. "Am I to be fishing for compliments before we've been married a full day?" he asked. 

Thor gave him a playfully reproving tap. "Here, there are words used for one gender that are not always welcomed by the other. Some women would not like to be called handsome, nor some men pretty. I do not wish to inadvertently insult you." 

Loki rolled to face him. "You find me handsome and pretty?" he asked. He smiled. "I like both of those." 

"You are handsome, but... not pretty. _Pretty_ is far too weak a word. You are beautiful." 

Thor's body could not help responding when Loki wiggled closer. "Say that again," he breathed, but his lips were on Thor's before he had a chance to speak. 

***** 

Laufey sat on his icy throne, smiling as he watched the courier approach. The borders had opened quickly, and he was eager to have news from Asgard. News about the misery of the runt son who had shamed his house with his very body. News about the anger of the Aesir at the thinly veiled insult. As the courier drew closer, though, Laufey took in the grimness of his face and wondered if he had gone too far, if he had courted renewed war with this delightful jest. And yet the man's words were even worse. 

"I bring news from Asgard, Sire. I returned the moment I caught sight of the couple. They arrived at breakfast three hours late, and..." 

Laufey could _see_ brace himself before he continued. "...they were holding hands." 


End file.
